


Variant (Primer año)

by AkaiSuzume



Series: Variant [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiSuzume/pseuds/AkaiSuzume
Summary: Hace años una guerra surgió, espadas contra espadas, cuerpos contra cuerpos, sin descanso las batallas surgían. Muchos aliados cayeron, muchos enemigos también, y la paz volvió a reinar tras el sacrificio de muchos seres vivos. Esa paz que con tanto esfuerzo consiguieron parece que está por terminar, pues la Oscuridad se está alzando de nuevo y otra vez deberán luchar. Para eso, un discípulo cada uno ellos deberán buscar y luego instruirlos en el dominio total de su poder a ellos corresponderá. Trece historias diferentes, catorce personas que las protagonizan y otras trece personas que tienen un pasado y una guerra en común.Viaje hasta Fata Morgana.Reencuentro con los maestros.Primer año de entrenamiento.





	Variant (Primer año)

**Author's Note:**

> Empieza el viaje.

_31 de diciembre de 1846_

A las diez y tres de la mañana, cuando los catorce han llegado al punto de encuentro, un hombre alto y escuálido con el cuerpo cubierto por una capa con capucha  sale del camarote del capitán de una galera cercana, baja del barco y se acerca al grupo. Una vez que tiene la atención de todos los presentes, el encapuchado decide quitarse la capucha, dejando ver una máscara veneciana simple de  color negro que le cubre la mitad superior del rostro y un cabello blanquecino y corto; y les indica entrar en la nao. La parte de la cara que puede apreciarse y las manos que sobresalen por la capa muestran una gran palidez.

Todos, con excepción de Atenea, André y Kaede, miran al recién llegado con desconfianza y, lógicamente, no se mueven de donde están. La chica sigue con la mirada perdida, como si el hombre desconocido no fuera importante y los dos chicos, al contrario que sus acompañantes, miran al enmascarado con confianza. Para sorpresa de Michel, su hermano decide empezar a hablar con suavidad, pidiendo al resto que dejen hablar al intruso.

–Te lo agradezco. Mi nombre es Khárōn y soy el encargado de llevaros a los catorce con vuestros maestros. Si tenéis todo listo partiremos de inmediato –el albino empieza a explicar con tranquilidad, su tono de voz ligeramente monótono.

–¿Y qué pasa si alguno de nosotros no quiere ir? –Asura pregunta con agresividad, desafiándolo con la mirada.

Un brillo peligroso de color borgoña y escarlata se deja ver por una milésima de segundo a través de la hendidura derecha y la izquierda, respectivamente, de la máscara veneciana.

–En ese caso puede quedarse en tierra. Pero no tendrá más oportunidades para volver a encontrarse con los _Qilion_ por los que habéis venido hoy a Hong Kong y por los que habéis esperado de entre cinco horas a un minuto en este mismo punto del puerto. A parte de los propios _Qilion_ , yo soy el único capaz de llegar a donde ahora mismo se encuentran y os aseguro que este es el único billete que tenéis para reencontraros con vuestros maestros y poder entrenar para desarrollar vuestras habilidades como _No-Humanos_ , alcanzar todo vuestro potencial y ayudar a ganar esta Guerra que lleva meses cociéndose entre las sombras. Si alguno de vosotros falla las oportunidades de ganar una vez más se hacen menores y las vidas que habrá que sacrificar se incrementarán bastante. ¿Alguna otra pregunta? –con la voz fría como un témpano de hielo Khárōn expone la situación con una simpleza abrumadora, desarmando completamente no solo al usuario del Fuego, sino también al resto de los _No-Humanos_ ahí presentes. Todos niegan al reponerse del asombro– Entonces entrad en la galera y poneos cómodos, nos espera un largo viaje.

Poco a poco todos van subiendo y se dispersan por la cubierta. Algunos están tranquilos, otros enfadados y los menos aún desconfiados. El albino sube al puente de mando tras izar las velas y subir el ancla, echa un vistazo a la cubierta y a los catorce jóvenes y suprime un suspiro.

Ningyō y Medea están en la proa del barco, al lado del mascarón de proa, de pie y observando en silencio el océano, seguramente pensando en sus maestros. Asura se encuentra también de pie y a pocos pasos de ellos, malhumorado por el altercado con Khárōn y dándole vueltas a sus palabras. ¿Por qué le suena a algo que diría su maestra?

Sentados y apoyados en el palo trinquete, Inda y Michel se miran amenazantes. Cansados de la enemistad que ha aparecido sin razón aparente entre los mayores, André y Kaede hablan entre ellos sin hacer caso a sus acompañantes.

De pie y a medio camino de llegar al palo mayor, Manna y Njörd hablan entre ellos. A poca distancia de ambos, Danna y Anya imitan al portador de Agua y a la usuaria de la Tormenta y observan la inmensidad del mar apoyadas en la borda.

Mamoru y Terpsícore se encuentran descansando, sentados con la espalda apoyada en el palo mayor y disfrutando de la compañía que les aporta el otro.

Alejada del resto y ajena de todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, Atenea está sentada con la espalda apoyada en la puerta que da al camarote del capitán, bajo el puente de mando.

Notando lo solitaria que está la discípula de Odinn, y cerciorándose de que André no va a estar mal acompañado por los dos mayores, Kaede se levanta y se acerca  a paso lento pero seguro hacia el cabina del capitán para hablar con ella y hacerle compañía. Una vez que la chica se da cuenta de su presencia, Atenea lo mira y le dedica una leve sonrisa un tanto forzada, la cual es devuelta sin demora, transmitiendo serenidad.

–Hola. Me llamo Taki Kaede, ¿y tú? –con voz suave aunque algo nerviosa, el pelirrojo decide presentarse para intentar iniciar una conversación con la muchacha.

–Buenos días, mi nombre es Atenea von Rosenberg. Algo te preocupa –la griega contesta con tranquilidad y cierta incertidumbre en la voz, pero recita la última frase con seguridad.

–Algo, sí, aunque no sea de mi incumbencia –el joven admite riendo con nerviosismo–. ¿Por qué estás tan sola? No parece ser muy común.

–Supongo que tienes razón, esta no es la forma en la que suelo comportarme –la respuesta llega a los pocos segundos, tras haberse repuesto de la sorpresa ante la intuición del japonés–. En realidad es una tontería, pero aún no puedo evitar sentirme mal por lo ocurrido.

–Si algo te tiene así de decaída entonces no es una bobada. Quiero decir, para los demás es posible que lo sea, pero si cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea, molesta o entristece a alguien no es para tomárselo a broma, aunque la persona que lo sufra es la única capaz de entenderlo por completo.

El pequeño arrebato de Kaede, y el contenido de sus palabras, parece sorprender a Atenea de la misma forma que su intuición. Sin poder evitarlo, la muchacha sonríe cálidamente. Tal parece que su acompañante ha pasado por ciertas penurias a lo largo de su vida y su forma de enfrentarse a su sufrimiento ha sido mantenerse alejado de cualquier sentimiento negativo como lo son el odio y el resentimiento. Cerrando los ojos por un par de segundos, la griega suspira y decide confiar en él.

–Mi maestro me adoptó cuando era pequeña y, aunque suele tener un carácter cambiante y explosivo, siempre me ha tratado con amabilidad y cariño. Aun así, la última vez que nos vimos tuvimos una gran discusión. Sabía que nuestro último día juntos iba a acabar mal, pero saberlo de antemano no hace que sea más fácil de sobrellevar.

–Entiendo. Por lo que dices, tu maestro debe quererte mucho y es muy probable que él se sienta igual o incluso peor que tú por la despedida que tuvisteis. Ya verás como todo se soluciona cuando volváis a encontraros –el pelirrojo comenta con calma, primero pensativo y por último con cierta convicción–. Yo hace poco que conozco a mi maestro y, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo es sarcástico y hasta cruel, desde que nos conocimos ha estado ayudándome mucho.

–¿Sarcástico y cruel? Esa definición me recuerda a Fuji Naoya.

–Has acertado. ¿Lo conoces?

–No personalmente, pero mi padre en varias ocasiones me ha contado anécdotas del resto de _Qilion_. Lo único que sé de Fuji Naoya es que trabaja como recaudador de impuestos y que es famoso entre aquellos que lo conocen por decir a la cara todo lo que piensa, sin importarle el daño que pueda causar, y por tener siempre alguna respuesta sarcástica ante cualquier situación– ante la carcajada divertida que obtiene como respuesta, Atenea sonríe ligeramente animada–. Tal parece que no acabasteis en malos términos.

–Para nada, ese día fue como otro cualquiera, aunque estuviera molestándome mucho más que los días anteriores. Supongo que fue su forma de decirme que cuenta conmigo.

Atenea no puede evitar reírse ante el comentario del chico y, dándose cuenta de que Kaede lleva todo el tiempo de pie frente a ella, le ofrece sentarse a su lado con un elegante y delicado movimiento de su mano derecha. Agradecido, el japonés acepta el gesto sin pensarlo demasiado y se deja deslizar por la pared a la derecha de la puerta del camarote.

 

* * *

 

–Terpsícore, ¿cómo es tu maestro? –Mamoru pregunta con cierto tono de curiosidad, tratando de ocultar las ansias de averiguar más sobre la muchacha.

–¿Kaya? Pues es un hombre bastante amable, serio y tranquilo, que se preocupa mucho por los demás y que no se enfada con facilidad, aunque me han contado que es terrible  cuando se enoja. ¿Y tu maestro? Kaya me ha dado información del resto de _Qilion_ , pero no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a ninguno salvo a Loke, el maestro de Njörd, ya que él y Kaya viven juntos –alegre por recordar a su maestro, la cretense no duda en responder la pregunta del japonés y tampoco pierde la oportunidad de preguntar por el austriaco, intrigada como está por los demás Qilion.

–Balder… es una persona muy tranquila y severa, que siempre está sonriendo y suele tratar a todos con bastante amabilidad. También es bastante sincero y, aunque tiende a tener mucho tacto, no le importa ser cortante. Obviamente, también tiene mucha fortaleza, tanto física como de carácter. Es algo típico en los Guardianes, a fin de cuentas. ¿Tu maestro es tan hermoso como tú? –dándose cuenta de su descortesía al haber no haber detenido su impulsividad el joven Guardián se sonroja avergonzado.

–Bastante. ¿Pasaste mucho tiempo con tu maestro? –divertida, Terpsícore no duda en responder la pregunta y, acordándose por enésima vez de una de las enseñanzas de Kaya, no duda en expresar la pregunta que lleva un tiempo rondándole la cabeza.

–Alrededor de veinticinco días. Lo conocí a principios de mes y el día de Navidad fue el último que pasamos juntos, después me indicó venir hacia Hong Kong.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

–Después de la comida me dijo que fuera a verlo a su despacho. Cuando llegué  a su lado lo encontré mirando el patio de la _Alma Mater_ al lado de la ventana. Cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarme no estaba sonriendo y me dijo que ya era tiempo de llevar a cabo algo que había estado pensando desde mucho antes de que nos conociéramos, que debía irse un tiempo y no podía llevarme con él y que, si quería volver a verlo, debía ir al puerto de Hong Kong el día de hoy. Cuando terminó de hablar salió del despacho y, justo al pasar por mi lado, me comentó que contaba conmigo y no volví a verlo desde entonces. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo fue el último día con tu maestro?

–Un día, varias semanas después de que tanto Loke como Njörd se fueran de la cabaña, Kaya me pidió que fuera con él a dar una vuelta por el bosque. Estuvimos cantando durante gran parte del camino hasta que dejó de andar y se sentó a los pies de un gran sauce blanco que nunca había visto antes por allí. Luego me indicó que me sentara en su regazo y, cuando lo hice, me quitó el moño que llevaba ese día y empezó a peinarme. Cuando le pregunté si pasaba algo, me dijo que él también debía irse de Creta al igual que Loke y me pidió estar en el puerto de Hong Kong antes de que el último día del año terminara. Después terminó de peinarme y volvimos a la cabaña al anochecer. Cuando me desperté al día siguiente él ya no estaba.

Cuando la muchacha termina de contar su historia ambos se quedan en silencio y Terpsícore cambia su postura a una más cómoda, dejando sin aliento al japonés. Su belleza y su elegancia, las armas de las Musas, han atrapado por completo a Mamoru, el cual se encuentra completamente bajo su hechizo. La cretense echa la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra el hombro del japonés, en un intento de mirarlo mejor.

Notando el movimiento repentino, el muchacho le pregunta si está cansada y quiere dormir un poco durante el viaje, pero acaba sonrojándose cuando la respuesta que obtiene es que la intención de su acompañante es querer observarlo mejor. Avergonzado, el nipón desvía la mirada hacia otro lado y la chica solo puede sonreír entretenida ante sus reacciones.

Varios minutos después, sin embargo, la atención de la joven Musa cambia al empezar a acordarse de las múltiples charlas que tuvo con Kaya sobre la Anterior Guerra y, en especial, sobre las anécdotas amorosas de la época por las que ella siempre preguntaba.

 

* * *

 

Decidiendo que ya es tiempo de que Manna le cuente la razón de su mal humor, Anya decide alejarse de la borda junto a Danna y acercarse a Njörd y al joven indio. Viendo a las muchachas acercarse a ellos, Ouros suspira derrotado y se sienta en el suelo, invitando a sus compañeros a hacer lo mismo.

–Siento agriaros la existencia con mi mal humor, pero justo cuando pensé que podría encontrarme con Corónide y descargar mi frustración con la causante de mi enfado, resulta que aún es pronto para que se dignen a vernos –una vez que todos están sentados y formando un círculo, el joven Serpiente comienza a explicar su irritación–. Corónide y yo estábamos entrenando en el desierto del Sahara cuando, un día, me desperté y no había ni rastro de ella. Resignado, ya que no era la primera vez que me dejaba solo durante el entrenamiento para demostrar si era capaz de encontrarla, me dispuse a buscarla durante unos días, pero lo único que logré encontrar fue a Serpens, el compañero de Corónide, con un mensaje para mí, el cual decía que debería estar el treinta y uno de diciembre del calendario gregoriano en el puerto de Hong Kong.

–¿Sólo eso? –el neerlandés pregunta con extrañeza, ni siquiera su maestro Loke fue tan seco a la hora de indicarle el lugar y el día de encuentro.

–Así es. A Corónide no le gusta malgastar saliva a la hora de dar información. Me extraña que las Serpientes estén tan contentas con ella como Reina. ¿Qué hay de vuestros maestros?

Los tres jóvenes restantes se miran durante unos instantes, llegando a un acuerdo en cuanto al orden en el que hablar a continuación.

–Mi maestro, Ryū, se estaba quedando durante una pequeña temporada en mi casa desde su llegada a Rusia, por lo que no fue una completa sorpresa el encontrarme un día con que su equipaje estaba en la entrada. Cuando fui a la que había sido su habitación, lo encontré mirando melancólicamente por la ventana y, al preguntarle por la maleta en el vestíbulo, me respondió que debía irse y que, si quería volver a verlo, debía ir al puerto de Hong Kong el día de hoy, donde me encontraría con todos vosotros y el hombre que ha venido a recogernos. Después me besó la frente, comentó que contaba conmigo y se fue –la Futura Reina de los Dragones, a un lado de Manna, no duda en relatar con tranquilidad.

–Suzu y yo llevábamos entrenando en México varias semanas, hasta que un día ella decidió que nos fuéramos a otro lugar. O eso es lo que yo pensé. Lo que mi maestra realmente había pensado es que cada una tomara caminos diferentes. Por un lado, ella debía marcharse a algún lugar perdido del Pacífico, mientras que yo podría volver a mi Jerusalén natal para pasar un tiempo con mi madre y despedirme de ella y, luego, viajar a Hong Kong –al otro lado del indio, Danna es la siguiente en hablar.

–Loke me acogió hace varios años y desde entonces vivo con él y Kaya, el maestro de Terpsícore, la cual llegó a nuestras vidas el mismo día que mi maestro y yo volvimos de haber estado entrenando en las montañas durante un par de meses. A partir de ahí muchos de nuestros entrenamientos empezaron a ser en conjunto con Kaya y Terpsícore. Una noche, el maestro de Terpsícore la mandó a recoger algunas plantas medicinales en el bosque y Loke me dijo que tenía que decirme algo, pero cuando me senté en la mesa frente a él se quedó en silencio hasta que Kaya, seguramente cansado del silencio de mi maestro o queriendo comprobar si Terpsícore estaba teniendo algún problema con la tarea, salió de la cabaña. Una vez solos me contó que había una última prueba que debía pasar antes de que el verdadero entrenamiento empezara y que debía estar en el puerto de Hong Kong en el día de hoy. Cuando terminó de hablar le pregunté por qué había esperado a que Kaya se fuera para decírmelo todo, a lo que simplemente contestó que la mirada de Kaya no fallaba nunca en dejarlo sin palabras. Acto seguido, salió de la cabaña. Me fui al día siguiente –Njörd, aguantándose las ganas de tumbarse y sentado frente a Manna es el que termina con la sesión de relatos.

Después, se quedan en silencio. Danna y Anya deciden ponerse a meditar, mientras que el neerlandés y el indio poco a poco van durmiéndose debido la suave oscilación del barco contra el mar en calma.

 

* * *

Michel, después de haber discutido una vez más con Indalecio por algo que ninguno de los dos es capaz de recordar, se levanta y empieza a andar por la cubierta para despejarse e intentar tranquilizarse. André, aprovechándose de que su hermano lo ha dejado a solas con el español, lo cual es señal más que clara de lo que la presencia del otro joven es capaz de irritarlo, decide entablar conversación con el portador de la Tierra.

–Inda, ¿cómo es Izanagi? –el menor pregunta con voz suave y tímida, con la doble intención de saciar su curiosidad y desviar la atención del joven.

–Amable, cuando no está enfadado. Aunque he de decir que aún no he tenido la mala suerte de hacerlo enfadar, ya que es muy paciente y tranquilo. ¿Qué hay de Izanami? –el español contesta tras varios minutos en los que ha estado calmándose y meditando la pregunta; aunque el mayor de los hermanos le saca de sus casillas con una facilidad pasmosa, el pequeño no tiene culpa de nada.

–Temible. Es amable a su manera, pero la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente es sarcástica y pragmática. Tu maestro es justo como me lo imaginé al enterarnos de que era el hermano mellizo y esposo de Izanami –tras una pequeña pausa, el menor comenta con una sonrisa contenta en los labios.

–De alguna manera yo también me imaginaba a la vuestra de una forma muy parecida a como la has descrito. ¿Cuándo lo supisteis? –dejando soltar una pequeña carcajada, el español responde en voz baja. La pregunta, sin embargo, la pronuncia con cierto dejo de curiosidad.

–Hoy mismo. Cuando nos despertamos esta mañana ella se había ido ya y, en su lugar, dejó una misiva dirigida a nosotros contándonos que debíamos llegar al puerto de Hong Kong antes de la media noche o, de lo contrario, el barco que nos llevaría al sitio donde tanto ella como sus compañeros se encuentran zarparía sin nosotros. También decía que nos encontraríamos con los alumnos del resto de Qilion y que uno de ellos sería el discípulo de Izanagi, su hermano mellizo y esposo. Como podrás imaginarte, mi hermano no se tomó a bien la noticia y no dejó de maldecirla hasta que llegamos a Hong Kong y nos encontramos contigo. ¿Cómo te enteraste tú?

–Hace algunos días. Después del entrenamiento de ese día, Izanagi comentó que quería hablar conmigo y fue en ese momento cuando me contó que él se iría al día siguiente, que tenía una hermana melliza que también es su esposa y que debía estar hoy en el puerto de Hong Kong, desde donde zarparía un barco que nos llevaría a una isla perdida en el Océano Pacífico. Confieso que durante todo el viaje hasta llegar a Hong Kong estuve dándole vueltas a cómo seríais, pero definitivamente no me esperaba que tu hermano resultara ser tan insoportable.

André no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante el comentario del español sobre su hermano, rememorando que justo esas mismas palabras habían salido de boca de Michel refiriéndose a Indalecio. ¿Podría ser que la razón por la que se llevan tan mal es por lo parecidos que son en realidad?

–¿De qué habláis? –la repentina aparición del francés mayor, quien se encuentra de pie en el mismo sitio donde anteriormente estuvo sentado, toma por sorpresa al menor y causa que el español ahogue en la garganta un gruñido cargado de irritación.

–Nos contábamos la forma en la que descubrimos el vínculo que une a nuestros maestros –el niño responde en voz baja y con cierto nerviosismo.

Como única respuesta, su hermano asiente y se sienta, completamente en silencio y sin mirar a Inda. Agradecido de que el pelinegro haya decidido tener una pequeña tregua de tiempo indefinido, el español le devuelve la cortesía y vuelve a centrar toda su atención en el menor, quien sonríe alegre por la acción de su hermano.

 

* * *

Ningyō y Medea, apoyados todavía en el mascarón de proa y mirando las tranquilas aguas del Mar de China Meridional, empiezan a hablar entre ellos para conocerse algo mejor. Asura también observa el océano, pero decide no intervenir en la conversación que mantienen los menores.

–¿Cómo es tu maestro, Ningyō? Yiin no me ha contado demasiadas de él, aunque he de decir que tampoco es que me haya dado mucho más información del maestro de Asura –la cretense pregunta sonriendo con un mezcla de amabilidad y curiosidad a la vez que gira la cara para mirar mejor al japonés. El comentario referente al maestro del indio, sin embargo, no es más que un susurro a medio camino entre reproche y resignación.

–Yue- _sama_ es muy amable, serio y tranquilo, aunque también lo rodea un aura de misterio y siempre trataba de ayudar a cualquier _No-Humano_ con problemas. Además, por lo que me contaron, no solía dejar la mansión en la que vive durante mucho tiempo –el menor responde con tono suave, girándose para mirarla mientras habla.

–¿Hablas en pasado por el hecho de que está ahora mismo en paradero desconocido o porque pasó algo cuando os separasteis?

–Porque pasó algo. Antes de conocer a mi maestro yo era una Marioneta y Yue- _sama_ me acogió como su sirviente, pocos días después de haberme acogido, su prometida lo apuñaló con intención de matarlo, lo cual lógicamente no consiguió, y me dejó una carta antes de abandonar definitivamente la mansión.

–¿Qué decía la carta?

–Me explicaba que es un _Variant_ , y más concretamente un _Qilion_ del Agua, y que tenía tres opciones, o buscar a un _Jäger_ llamado Minamoto no YiinQian, buscar a una mujer llamada Ninigi no FaiLiang, o ir directamente al punto de encuentro el día de hoy.

–Entonces supongo que ese hombre que vino a hablar con Yiin era tu maestro y seguramente fue después a ver al maestro de Asura. ¿Qué decidiste hacer? –Medea comenta pensativa, rememorando a un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro por los hombros y de ojos ámbares que apareció por Potsdam un dos de mayo.

–Decidí viajar por varias ciudades y preguntar por ambos, aunque nadie supo decirme dónde encontrarlos. Estaba por darme por vencido un día cuando un hombre me dijo que si tenía algún problema preguntara por Achan. Seguidamente me acerqué a unas mujeres que estaban hablando entre ellas y les pregunté por ella. Me comentaron que se rumoreaba que había estado viviendo durante una temporada en algún pueblo de la Compañía Británica de las Indias Orientales y que desde hacía unos días se había establecido en Bonn, así que decidí trasladarme a Bonn y preguntar por ella, pero nadie sabía decirme dónde vivía con exactitud hasta que ella misma me lo indicó.

–¿Y cómo es?

–Hermosa. Y prácticamente igual a FaiLiang –Asura entra repentinamente en la conversación, sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes ya que ninguno esperaba que conociera a la mujer.

–¿Son mellizos? –confusa y curiosa a partes iguales, la chica sigue interrogando, esta vez mirando al joven indio.

–Para nada. El nombre de mi maestro es Ninigi no FaiLiang, pero mi maestra también recibe el nombre de Schwarz “Achan” MeiXia –al notar que la muchacha no va a contentarse únicamente con la respuesta directa a su pregunta anterior, el mayor decide presentar a sus dos maestros, confundiendo aún más a sus acompañantes.

–¿Tienes dos maestros o resulta que dos personas habitan el cuerpo de tu maestro? –pasados varios minutos, y tras meditar muy bien las palabras de Asura, Ningyō pregunta con lentitud.

–¿Ambos? No lo tengo muy claro porque en realidad existen dos cuerpos, solo que uno es humano y el otro es un lobo. Cuando el hombre habita el cuerpo humano la mujer ocupa el de lobo y viceversa.

–Eso explicaría que el maestro de Ningyō hablara de tu maestro como si fuera una mujer y que el mío hablara de él como si fuera un hombre –Medea comenta en voz baja, como si hablara consigo misma en vez de con sus compañeros aunque se esté dirigiendo al mayor.

–Es posible, sí. ¿Cómo te enteraste del lugar y el momento de encuentro, Medea?

–Mi maestro me abandonó, pero justo el día anterior estuvo comentando lo bien que estaría pasar el último día del año según el calendario gregoriano en el puerto de Hong Kong, así que fui con intención de ver a Yiin. No me esperaba nada de lo que ha pasado hoy. ¿Qué hay de ti, Asura? –la muchacha rememora lo ocurrido con cierta molestia.

–Por alguna razón se levantaron ambos con ganas de molestar: Liang, en humano, no dejaba de hacerme bromas y ponerme en evidencia; Achan, obviamente en el cuerpo del lobo, no paraba de reírse y de tratarme como un bebé. Estuvieron así durante todo el día y cuando anocheció no aguanté más y me encerré en mi cuarto. Un tiempo después MeiXia entró por la ventana y solo conseguí que se sentara en el suelo cuando intenté echarla de allí. Cuando me cansé de luchar con ella le pregunté si quería algo y me dijo que Liang y ella debían partir al día siguiente hacia el Reino de Prusia, que debía estar el treinta y uno de diciembre del calendario gregoriano en el puerto de Hong Kong, que debía arreglármelas solo hasta entonces y que contaban conmigo. Luego se fue y al día siguiente cuando me desperté ya habían abandonado la casa.

En el momento en el que Asura termina de hablar, los tres se quedan en silencio y siguen observando el océano que se abre ante ellos.


End file.
